Falling For Him
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Stewie, now a thirteen year old boy, is staying at his aunt Carol's for the summer break, and meets her son; John (From Season 3 episode 13) and it begins. WARNING!: Incest, yaoi, and under age sex.


**Hey guys! As you know (Or may not) I said I wasn't going to update anything, well I not. I think my other stories are unneeded and I won't update them. **

**Warning!: Incest, man on man, and under age sex.**

**...**

Carol had a baby, does anyone remember? Season 3 episode 13; Emission Impossible. Very little remember this, but I did.

...

Stewie crossed his arms and slouched down in the seat. He was setting in his red car as his father drove him to his aunt's. Lois looked over to her son, she frowned at her son sadness. "Cheer up, honey. Your aunt Carol is fun, and uncle Adam Wast loves children." Lois looked over to him, Stewie looked up at her and scowled.

"Shut up, vile woman! You only want me out of the way so you can do the fatman!"

Lois sighed and set back, she looked over to her husband. "Peter, do you think Stewie likes my sister?"

"Of course not! I'm thirteen years old and you STILL won't listen to me! I hate everyone in this family!" Stewie threw his fist down on his seat and growled. Peter waved his hand and smiled.

"Oh Lois, he loves her. He's just hates to be out of the house." Peter smiled and kissed her cheek and shot back to the road and drove. Lois smiled weakly and sighed. The red-head looked out the window, Stewie looked over to Peter. "Fatman, who is this 'John' that Lois was talking about before we leaved?"

"Aw, y'all heard that, Lois? He wants to hear about little John. John is a year younger then you, he's Carol's son." Peter smiled and put an arm around Lois. Lois blushed and giggled, happy to see her son to want to know. Stewie rise an eyebrow, why hasn't he met this, _John,_ before?

"We're here, Stewie!" Peter yelled, he turned and drove into a three-story house. Stewie looked at in awe, but wouldn't show it. Lois smiled.

"Oh Peter, I can't believe Carol has been married for so many years! I'm so happy that John can have a father!" Lois held her hands together and smiled for her sister. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I don't dunno what I've been like without my father!" Peter chuckled, Stewie laughed and shook his head softly. He loved how his father acted like the fatman's father was some kind of great man. When really he was a holy roller. Lois opened her car door and grabbed Stewie's bags. Stewie walked in, Carol walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Stewie! It's good to see you!" Carol squeaked, Stewie gasped for air as she slowly let go. "Yeah...Vile woman's sister, same to you." Stewie rasped, still trying to breathe. Carol ran into her sister's arms.

"Lois! It's good to see you!" Carol purred, Lois wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "And it's good to see you, too, Carol."

Stewie rolled his eyes and walked round the big house. He looked outside the glass backdoor and saw a boy younger then him playing in water. He was shirtless and had long, dark brown hair that covered his light blue eyes. He had darkish skin, he was also wearing shorts. Stewie always liked his boys like this, him being bisexual.

The boy opened his eyes and looked over to the football headed boy. The shirtless boy walked in and looked over Stewie, red overalls and long sleeve yellow shirt. The long brown haired boy put his hand out, Stewie smirked and hugged him, faking innocent. The other slowly, softly put his arm around Stewie's small body.

"Hello, I am Stewie, who are you?" Stewie grinned like a pervert. The boy let go and smiled sweetly. "I'm John."

"Well, John. I hope to see more of you." Stewie purred, John looked at him in confusion for a minute. "Hey, wanna go in my room? That's where you'll be sleeping in anyways, unless you don't want to." John pointed at the stairs. Stewie looked up at them, and tilted his head. It was so big, it must takes hours!

"...Sure..."

...

Carol and Lois were in Carol's living room, Carol had made tea and put it in small cups. Lois held it with both hands, Peter had gone to get Rupert, they had forgotten the teddy bear and Stewie wouldn't sleep without it. Lois looked around the room, pictures of Carol and Adam Wast, then Carol, John, and Adam Wast.

She turned her head and saw John in a football inform holding a football. Lois green eyes grew a little and lighten a little bit. "John's in football?"

Carol nodded, she smiled. "Yes, he started a year ago." Her soft pitch voice answered.

"Well, that's great. Meg moved out, and Chris is started a job." Lois informed, Carol nodded, saying that was great.

"So, has Stewie got a girlfriend?" Carol asked, she was awful starting talks. Lois' head shot up, then she looked away. "I think, Stewie is gay..."

"So?" Carol tilted her head. "You think it's wrong?"

"N-no! Carol, I'm only worried for him!" Lois waved her arms in air in shock. "Why are you worried for him?"

"Well...Think about Brian's cousin, Jasper! People act differently around him!" Lois yelled, Carol shook her head.

"Yes, but Jasper is a great dog, think about it, he knows who really out for him, and who wants to be friends, REAL friends." Carol smirked, Lois sighed.

"Your right, daddy's close mindedness is talking..."

"I know, Lois, you just over-thinking this."

...

Stewie looked around the bedroom, blue walls with pictures of him, friends, and family. John set on the bed, Stewie also did. "Well, what an room." Stewie lied, not really liking the room at all. John blushed. "Thanks, dude! Oh yeah, your going to sleep in this bed with me, if you want. Because I could sleep in the floor."

"Oh shut up that kind of talk, of course we can sleep in your bed!"

"Sweet, hey, wanna play video games?" John asked, Stewie nodded.

...

**Well, the first chapter! Did anyone enjoy it? I tried my best to not make anyone OOC!**


End file.
